


Some Things Cannot Be Hidden

by Dicey101



Category: The Hobbit
Genre: Aidan & Dean - Freeform, Aidan and Dean - Freeform, Dean & Aidan - Freeform, Dean and Aidan, M/M, aidan turner - Freeform, aidean, dean o'gorman - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-29
Updated: 2013-01-29
Packaged: 2017-11-27 11:32:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/661514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dicey101/pseuds/Dicey101
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean likes Aidan, Aidan likes Dean; but they both don't know. Someone needs to help these two into bed already!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Some Things Cannot Be Hidden

Dean and Aidan had become good friends over the past year of filming the Hobbit. They hit it off as soon as they met, and after that they were pretty much inseparable. They would sit together at lunch, sometimes even take each other out to dinner. They would insist on sitting next to each other while getting there makeup done before filming started. And over the break Dean took Aidan to his family cottage for a weekend.  But they were just friends, or so they thought.

 ******

Two days after filming had started up again, Dean and Aidan were sitting at a bench outside. It was a beautiful day and they were trying to eat but laughing to much to really get any food in.  
“I think I’m going to cut my hair..” Aidan said, still laughing at a joke Dean had told. All of a sudden the other man got very serious.  
“Aidan, are you kidding? Are you still joking mate?”    
Aidan chuckled, “Pfft, no. I’m serious. It’s a mess.”  
 “No!!” Dean practically screamed, then made a sad puppy dog face, “I love your hair.”  
This just made Aidan laugh again, even harder. Dean’s face saddened even more, if that was even possible.  
 “It’s such a hassle, really.”  
 “But it’s cuuute.”  Aidan stared hard at his best friend, thinking for a moment. He really couldn’t deny Dean anything, “fine, I won’t cut it, just for you.”    
Dean gave a triumphant smile.  
They were about to go for a walk when they heard a very familiar irish accent. “You boys are a wonder.” James laughed as him and a few other guys walked up to them. “What?” Aidan and Dean had no clue what they were talking about.    
“Oh come on!” Stephen said, rolling his eyes.  
“Yeah, isn’t it obvious?” That time it was Adam.    
“Jeez, you guys are like a posse of teenage girls!” Dean said, motioning for Aidan to walk away with him.  
 “Really, guys, just shag already!” James called after them.  
 Dean scoffed, “they’re just jealous.”  Aidan giggled, then scrunched his face, “jealous of what, exactly?”    
Dean realized his mistake and gobbed like a fish for a second before covering, “of our great friendship.” He couldn’t tell Aidan the truth, the truth that he was a tiny winy, itsy bitsy, super massively in love with him.   
Aidan laughed and said, “yeah you’re right, they’re so jealous.” But he couldn’t help but feel a small stab of pain.  

*****

 Over the next few days, all the guys on set kept urging them to get it over with and “makeout”, “shag”, or “get married”.   
To all of these remarks, the boys would shrug it off like a joke. But it was secretly starting to bug them. 

Aidan was walking over to a vending machine to pick up a soda, when all of a sudden James and his clique were surrounding him.  
“Mate, you got to tell him how you feeeel.” James said, accent coming out strong. Aidan made a face and tried to push past them, but they weren’t having it.  
Finally, Aidan had had about enough.  “Jesus christ! Leave me alone! I don’t have any feeling for him other than friendly ones!” Aidan shouted.  
The guys' mouths all formed little o’s at Aidan’s sudden outburst. Aidan calmed and ran his hands through his hair, stressed out now.   
“Okay, okay,” James started, beginning to back away, “you’ll realize what you two have, it may take some time, but you will.”  

Aidan needed to talk to Dean, and he needed to do it now. He ran into the building on set where he knew Dean would be. He was storming the halls trying to get to the cafe when he rounded a corner and bumped right into the man he was looking for, their lips collided.  
 “I’m so sorry.” Dean said, pulling away, a hand going up to his lips. Aidan did the same. It had felt amazing.    
“I-I should go...” the smaller man said after a few moments, and darted off back where he came.  

*****

 

A week went by and things got weird for Dean and Aidan. Weird and incredibly awkward.  
Maybe it was because both of them couldn’t stop thinking about the kiss. It kept running through there heads every time they saw each other, even when they weren’t seeing each other!  They were both having inner conflicts too. Every time they were going to say something to the other about it, they decided last minute that it sounded stupid, or that it would come out wrong.   
They were stuck.   
James, Adam, Stephen, and even Richard noticed, and they planned to put an end to it; it was driving them all bonkers! 

**** 

James and Adam had told Aidan they were going out for beers, and to meet them in front of James’ trailer at 7. Stephen and Richard told Dean the same thing. And sure thing, right at 7, Aidan was there, and so was Dean.  
 “What’s he doing here?” Aidan asked James in a hushed tone. “What do you think?” James made a face at Aidan like he was the most daft man in the world.   
“Okay!” said Adam, “let’s do this.”  
 Before Dean or Aidan could get the heck out of there, they were surrounded by the whole cast, even Martin and Ian.  
 “Bloody hell..” Aidan muttered under his breath.   
“Listen to me boys, and listen good.” Richard stepped out of the crowd and came to stand in front of Aidan and Dean.  
“You two have something special, it’s obvious.” Dean risked a look at Aidan, who happened to risk a look at Dean. They turned away immediately.  
 “And even though we aren’t very good at it, we’ve all been trying to get you two together for weeks!” Everyone laughed at that, everyone except Dean and Aidan. Richard sighed before continuing, “just admit it. I’ll admit that I’m jealous of what you guys have, I’m sure everyone else will too.” A chorus of “yeah”’s and “me too”’s followed.  
 Aidan and Dean laughed and looked at each other again, this time not looking away.  
 “I’ve wanted to kiss you ever since I met you.” Aidan said, smiling that gorgeous smile of his. Dean smiled back, and there were hoots and cheers all around.  The group left to give the men some privacy, and privacy they needed; do you know how many kisses it takes to make up for a year without any? 


End file.
